U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,172 to Arce discloses a flexible, finger-mounted toothbrush including an elongate flexible bag member with a closed distal end and an open proximal end. Its bristles are covered by folding the device in half but such folding does not seal the bristles from the ambient environment. The tight fit of the device on the finger prevents the device from slipping from the user's finger during use.
Lerner (U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,733) shows a mitten-like device that is folded inside-out momentarily as it is being turned inside-out after use. It has no sanitized parts and, accordingly, no means are provided to maintain any part thereof in a sanitary condition.
Pipkin (U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,650) discloses a cylindrical finger-mounted paint brush that is stored in a configuration that is partially inside out; it is held on the user's finger by the tight fit of the elastomeric finger-receiving part thereof, and the bristles are always exposed to the ambient environment.
Thus, a consumer desiring to purchase a flexible, finger-mounted toothbrush that is maintained in a clean, sanitary condition up to the time of use and which will not slip from the finger when used will not be able to fulfill said desire. Significantly, no combination of the existing devices can produce a device that would meet the consumer's requirements.